gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Shifting Weight
|location = Elizabeta's Apartment, South Bohan |fail = Wasted Busted Malc dies DeSean dies Terry dies (If called for back-up) Clay dies (If called for back-up) |reward = $3000 |unlocks = Roman's Holiday Diamonds in the Rough |unlockedby = Marta Full of Grace |todo = Go to the deal. Defend DeSean from the cops. }} Shifting Weight is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the last mission that is given by Elizabeta Torres to Johnny Klebitz. Description The mission starts with Elizabeta telling Johnny and her associates that she believes that she is being pursued by the police. She wants the cocaine delivered in the previous mission Marta Full of Grace to be sold as soon as possible. Johnny, Malc and DeSean all head out to the deal over by the basketball courts. During the deal, one of the buyers decides to take the drugs without payment. To demonstrate that she is serious, she shoots and blows up Johnny's Hexer. In return, Malc kills the female buyer. The other dealer gets away, and police arrive. Johnny must now ride as the passenger on Malc's bike as they escape. The police give chase in numerous police cars, Enforcers and helicopters. As Johnny, the player must defend himself, DeSean, and Malc by shooting the pursuers down. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the deal *Defend DeSean from the cops Walkthrough Johnny is on the back of Malc's bike for the remaining part of the mission; all you have to do is shoot an endless amounts of cops with the Assault Shotgun and defend DeSean. Fortunately, the Assault Shotgun has unlimited ammo, so there's no need to reload. It would be wise to have body armour for this mission. Be sure to be on the lookout for the red explosive gas canisters to cause huge explosions that will take out several cars at once. Also, after passing through the gas station, be sure to hit one of the pumps for a cinematic that shows the station to erupt destroying any close police vehicles as Malc and Johnny narrowly escape the explosion. Around halfway into the chase a Police Maverick joins the pursuit. Quickly kill the guys shooting from it to make sure it is no longer a threat. Near the end of the mission you become trapped in the Grotti car dealership. To escape, shoot the window to get out. The final part is a straight chase under the highway bridge with a total of three cop cars following you there. Malc shoots the driver in the final cop car. The cop car hits the side of the post and one officer comes flying out of the windshield, cinematic style. Johnny gets off of Malc's bike, giving them the drugs and bids farewell to them. Johnny then calls Elizabeta saying the deal went bad and Elizabeta says to stay away from her, as the heat is closing in. Video Walkthrough Trivia * If Terry and Clay are called for backup, one of them will ride with a brother on his bike and help Johnny shoot the LCPD while Johnny rides with Malc and defends him and DeSean from the cops. * This mission is very similar to the GTA SA mission Just Business as both of the meetings go wrong, and the player has to ride on the back of a motorcycle to escape and shoot at enemies (Russians in the SA mission and LCPD in this mission). * Johnny can call Elizabeta after this mission, she explains that the police are busting in her apartment and hears her telling Marta to flush drugs down the toilet. * At the end of the mission Malc jokes that he and Johnny should get a room at the Jefferson Motel, a motel in Jefferson, Los Santos, San Andreas. * If there are LCPD right behind you when you get to the gas station - and there almost certainly will be - and the player shoots the fuel stations, or the cars crash into them (one always will), a large explosion will result, and the game will switch into a cinematic view and go into slow motion for about three seconds. After this, Johnny will use one of a few lines, including "Fuck me! The gas station!", "Gas is really gonna get expensive now!" and "Think of the environment, man". * Johnny has many different lines for destroying police cars, including "That pigs got engine trouble.", "That's a case of over steering if ever I saw it", "Looks like you're on foot now, friend", "Cop's gone and broke his car", "LCPD can't even get their own cars to work!", "Having some engine trouble, pig?", "Those chumps need a mechanic!", "Sorry dude!", "Your engine's busted, asshole!", "Take it to the shop, copper", "Shit, cop car broke down", "Sorry, brother!", "Leave us the fuck alone!", "So long, man. You broke down!", and "So long, cherry top.". * All of the player's weapons (except the pipe bombs) will have unlimited ammo during this mission. * If you are killed after the part where the police surrounds you, you will start from there when you retry the mission. * It's also interesting how Malc mentions the Jefferson Motel, from GTA San Andreas, since this mission is like a mixture of Just Business (Bike Drive-by) and Reuniting the Families (Police chase with Drive-by too that starts at Jefferson Motel) from GTA SA, and the fact that Johnny's Bike is destroyed in the middle cutscene, it reminds how Sweet's car was also destroyed in the end of the mission cutscene, and they both got new ones. * This mission is also similar to Frosting on the Cake in GTA TBoGT, seeing as the player shoots from the vehicle (Johnny with the Assault Shotgun and Luis with Sticky Bombs) and you take out a helicopter in both missions. * When you are surrounded, Malc tells you to destroy the Grotti showroom's windows with a weapon of your choice. However if you kill all the cops around you, the game will go into cinematic mode, showing that Malc can actually break both showroom windows with his bike without a problem, not even slowing down. * When the female buyer shoots Johnny's Hexer, her Glock makes the sound of the Micro SMG in the game. * At this point in the timeline, Elizabeta should have already been arrested by the LCPD. * This mission takes place after Have a Heart as Elizabeta is paranoid and already has her gun out. * A Double T Custom would appear under the overpass at the far left corner when the mission ends. This is the easiest opportunity to obtain one. Navigation }} es:Shifting Weight pl:Shifting Weight ru:Shifting Weight Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned